1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a terminal fitting for connecting a high voltage resistor wire in an ignition circuit of a vehicle.
2. Background
A conventional terminal fitting is constructed as shown in FIG. 4. The conventional terminal fitting includes a wire retaining portion d for clamping the wire, including conductor b and insulation cover a, and an electric contact portion c for receiving another terminal. The end portion of the conductor b is exposed by stripping an end portion of the insulation cover a. Thereafter, the end portion of the conductor is folded so that it is positioned along the outer surface of the insulation cover a, as illustrated. In this position, the wire retaining portion d is crimped to retain the conductor b between the retaining portion and the insulation cover.
Such a terminal fitting experiences problems in that electrical contact degradation occurs due to the loosening between the conductor and the terminal fitting. Additionally, when using a metal or non-metal conductor, the conductor may be damaged or broken due to the bending of the conductor around the insulation cover.